1. Field of the Disclosure
The following is generally directed to abrasive articles and methods of making same that include a blend of abrasive grains.
2. Description of the Related Art
Abrasive articles have been used to abrade and finish work-piece surfaces. Applications suitable for using abrasive articles include high stock removal from workpieces such as wood and metal, to fine polishing of ophthalmic lenses, fiber optics and computer read-write heads. In general, abrasive articles comprise a plurality of abrasive particles bonded either together (e.g., a bonded abrasive or grinding wheel) or to a backing (e.g., a coated abrasive article). For a coated abrasive article, there is typically a single layer, or sometimes a plurality of layers, of abrasive particles bonded to the backing. The abrasive particles can be bonded to the backing with a “make” coat and “size” coat, or as a slurry coat. Further, a supersize coat can be applied on the make coat or size coat to help extend the life of the abrasive particles.
Various configurations of abrasive articles are known, for example, wheels, discs, endless belts, sanding sponges, and the like. The configurations of the abrasive article will affect the intended use of the articles. For example, some abrasive articles are configured to be connected to a vacuum source during use, to remove dust and swarf from the abrading surface.
Generally, the performance of an abrasive article is affected by the abrasive particles that make up the abrasive surface or abrasive layer of the abrasive article. Although many types of abrasive surfaces and abrasive layers are known for use in abrasive articles, there is still a need in the art for improved abrasive surfaces and improved abrasive layers.